We're Complicated
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dom and Letty have a little misunderstanding. Takes place before the first film. One-shot


The front door burst open, as the stone-faced brunette ran up the stairs. The three men on the couch tore their eyes from the television set and looked at each other. Dom stood from his seat and slowly made his way up the stairs. He knew his girl was pissed and knew it was crucial to proceed with caution.

"Good luck with that bro." Leon commented as he returned his attention to the game on the screen. Dom just chuckled, but the smile on his face quickly faded as he heard slamming coming from his room. When he opened the door he saw Letty grabbing her things from several drawers and placing them in a black travel bag.

"Where you goin?" He asked calmly. He did his best to compose himself as he watched her frenzied movements. He had never seen her like this and was becoming increasingly worried as to why she was packing her things.

"I'm leaving." She stated simply.

"What do you mean your leaving?"

"Exactly what it means, I'm leaving."

"You still haven't answered my question. Where to?"

"I don't know yet." He found himself becoming increasingly upset and confused. He had no idea what was taking place before his eyes.

"When are you coming back."

"I'm not." She said coolly. Letty wasn't the expressive type. She and Dom were similar that way. That's why their talks took so long to get through. Their tempers many times took over their ability to communicate, but kept it things interesting. They wouldn't be in a relationship if things ever got too boring.

"Da' Fuck you talkin' about!" He yelled. He could not control his tone.

" I told you when we got together that all you had to do to get rid of me is fuck around. Well, congradu-fucking-lations, 'cause I am over this shit."

"I haven't been fucking around."

"Funny, Karina seems to view things slightly differently."

"Who the hell is Karina?"

"Wow Dom, you can't even keep track of all bitches you been creepin' with. I guess I shouldn't even be surprised. It was only a matter of time before you turned into any other man."

"Baby, I haven't done anything. I don't know what the hell your talking about. Stop acting crazy, put the bag down, and talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to your trifling ass."

"Let come on. You know this ain't ending like this."

"You know how many putas be comin' up to me, telling me they got with you and shit since we been together? I just beat the shit out of them 'cause I took your words over theirs, but now I know I should have believed them. I kinda feel bad for them for rearranging their faces. You weren't worth the sweat."

"I've never lied to you." He said inches away from her face.

"I believed that until earlier today." He attempted to reach for her, but she slapped it away. "I swear to god you put your hands on me you'll be lucky to work on an engine for the next month."

"Tell me what happened." She smiled at his demand. She made a false apologetic face.

"Baby, you know what happened." She reached up like she was going to caress his face, but her hand straightend to sharply slap his face. He stood there. Letty had never violentelty struck him before. She had taken her anger out on his belongings, but never dared to hit him. "Your such an asshole. Get out of my way." She attempted to walk past him but he blocked her. His body stood before her like a brick wall.

"You aren't going anywhere. Sit your ass down!" He said as he grabbed and pushed her on the bed. She fought him, but his strength was no match.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She screamed. He grabbed and stared her down.

"I would never do that to you. You know that, why you acting like this."

"I would believe you if you weren't acting all shady, like you got something, correction someone, to hide."

"Who am I hiding?"

"I don't know, apparently half of Los Angeles!"

"Girl you need to quit with these unfounded accusations. There's only so much I'll be willing to take."

"Like I give a shit. I ain't scared of you. Just let me go, its over, THAT'S IT!"

"Get this straight. WE AINT EVA' OVER!" He bellowed.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO BE WITH YOU, YOU ASS!" She screamed back.

"I don't have to. You said you'd always be mine."

"Under the condition you would do me right, but you gone an fucked up now; so that statement is no longer valid."

"I didn't do anything."

"O so dipping your dick in some sluts pussy while you're supposedly with me is appropriate behavior! Why don't you go and fuck yourself." He smirked. He loved her crudeness.

"Nah that's your job."

"Your so fucking stupid!" She exasperated. He took advantage of her low guard, and grabbed her in an enticing kiss.

"Don't." She was all she was able to get out as she attempted to push him away. "Fucking stop!" He didn't. Dom just kept kissing her until she responded to him.

"Take me to the lying bitch. She can't lie if I'm there. You know bitches wouldn't cross me like that."

"Oh please so you can go intimidate them to say what you want."

"Nah, I just want them to tell the truth. Everyone knows we run together." He grabbed her ass. "And everyone knows this is mine, including you." He stated matter-of-factly. Letty rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get out. She was too hurt to want to deal with the bullshit. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset. So, she did the only thing she could think of; she kneed him in the sack.

"Shit!" Dom toppled over like an axed tree, as she pushed her way down the stairs and through the door. She didn't speak to anyone, and started her car before she saw Dom running out calling after her. She shifted her gear and hauled ass into the street. She was hoping to get away fast enough so he wouldn't be able to follow her. As angry as she was she could not deny to herself how saddened she felt. She felt her eyes itch as she felt the tears form and run down her cheek. She felt like a fool for trusting him. Years of her life wasted. She had stood by him through so much; his father's death, he getting locked up, starting up the garage, not to mention the little everyday things people just take for granted. She saw him in her rearview. She just wanted to escape, but Dom would not let her. She pulled over, but did not leave her car. He got into the passenger seat.

"I need space. Give me space." She stated.

"No. You belong with me."

"Well I guess we have come to an impasse."

"I guess so." They sat in silence for several minutes before Dom spoke. "Mami, I know you're hurt because of what you think I did, pero yo te amo (but I love you). I swear on Mia's life I didn't. I know things have been off since the whole Tran thing, but we were broken-up and I told you about that. I don't lie to you. You're the one I want, and I refuse to give you up. It's that simple."

"You don't own me."

"Yes I do. We belong to each other. That was the deal remember, ride or die?" He grabbed her face to turn it, but she resisted. "Baby, you know I can't stand to watch you cry."

"I'm not crying." She countered.

"Then what do you call this?" He motioned as he wiped a tear with his thumb. "Why don't you believe me?" He said with anguish in his voice.

"Because I know you. I know when you're hiding something. I know when your not yourself. You lie all the time."

"About little shit! To avoid fights. Not big things like this. I don't play with our relationship like that. I'm not eighteen anymore. I've grown." She didn't say anything. He just rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I am hiding something" He started, "but it aint pussy." He said solemnly.

"Then what is it?!"

"I can't tell you yet, but I will."

"That's bullshit."

"It's not."

"Whatever, you can get out now." She said impatiently.

"You gonna comeback with me." Dom was hopeful.

"Like I said, I need space." She said evenly.

"Then I guess I'm not getting out." She grabbed her poecket knife and put it to his throat.

"Dom I'm not playing with you!"

"Do it. I dare you."

"God dammit!" As she threw the knife on the dashboard.

"I love you." He said trying not to smile. If she wanted to hurt him she would have.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"It's not enough"

"I love you"

"Stop."

"I love you." This time he leaned in before saying, "I promise I'll tell you, give me a few days."

"Tell me now."

"I can't."

"You can't or you don't have a cover story thought up yet."

"I can't." He kissed her deeply. She responded. She was a sucker for her man despite her mistrust for him. She went back to their house, but left her bag in the car. She didn't trust him and planned on leaving that night while he slept. She let him hold her that night. They didn't fuck or make love. They just spooned in silence. She didn't fall asleep, neither did he. It was a battle of sorts, as if he knew if she fell asleep he would loose. Needless to say when the sun rose neither found themselves in the best of mood.

"You aren't leaving." He said softly.

"God, why must you make life so much harder than it has to be."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Dom we aren't teenagers anymore. I'm not going after girls because they throw themselves at you, or look through your closet or under your bed for strays. I'm not playing games with you. If you can't respect me or what we have I don't see the point of any of this shit." She knew she was full of shit. If she ever saw a girl on Dom she would fuck her up and not think twice about it, but she had to set her principles on the table.

"I'm not playing games, and I'm not lying to you. You're jumping to conclusions. Show me the facts and I'll let you go. I know you don't have any so why are we going in circles."

"She described your beauty mark."

"So"

"Well she'd have to see your dick to see it now wouldn't she."

"Not necessarily. Plus a lot of people have seen it, that doesn't prove anything."

"I've seen you flirt with her, the timing of her story make sense. When I asked where you were you told me you were at Omar's, but the next day when I casually asked him he told me he hadn't seen you in days."

"Ok so I lied" He admitted, "but it wasn't to fuck Karina, it was about business."

"What business?" She said in exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

"We're low on money. Tran had a proposition. I'm thinking of taking him up on it." Her face turned eerily cold.

"You promised me you weren't going to fuck with them anymore!"

"Relax. His sister had nothing to do with it. I didn't even see her. It was all about money. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I know you hate her. I know you haven't fully forgiven me for it. But I've been proving myself everyday for over a year. When do I get a break?"

"I don't know if I can ever get over it."

"Baby, come on now, there's no need for us to get into this right now. Forget what I said."

"How would it feel if it had been the other way around, huh? Some other guy kissing on me, touching me, making me call his name, how would that feel?" Dom looked down. He never really was able to atone for his great regret. He knew how much he had hurt her when she found out he had been sleeping with Tran's sister during their two-week break-up. The technicality didn't excuse the act. He knew if she had found out when it was going on Letty would have never agreed to get back together, so he lied and told her he hadn't seen other girls. When she found out a few months after they got back together he hated himself for hurting her like that. He had never seen her cry in that manner before. She seemed so fragile and small, and there was nothing he could say to change the way she felt, or what he had done.

Letty had always been insecure about Dom's past because she didn't have one. He was her one and only. Dom knew this. So he always tried his best to show her how important she was to him, but sometimes his hormones and ego got the best of him. He would make out with a random girl at a party, or fondle some slut inappropriately. There was one time he let a girl go down on him, but he warned her to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to stick around. The boys always had his back. He always felt like an asshole for upsetting Letty, but she was always so damn tough he didn't think it fazed her to the degree it had. Letty only outwardly shows two emotions, indifference and anger. You could say the same for him too. They were so similar yet so different. Only family got to see that soft side of her he loved so much, and only he got to see the woman inside of her. The woman that put it on him so good he asked her to marry him several times after intense love making sessions. She would just laugh in response. The girl knew how to work him.

Their relationship had always been rather playful until reality hit them like a ton of brick. His dad died, and Dom got locked-up for almost killing the man that caused his death. She stood by him during all of that. She would send him dirty letters to cheer him up, and always made him laugh when he was at his lowest. Letty would visit him regularly just to talk shit, and help him get through the two years he was in prison. She held him down more than any other person in his life, and he loved her for it. No one fucked with his girl. People didn't have to understand it, they just knew better. The pair were possessive and jealous people, and knew how to push buttons. He did not know how to let her go. Some real fucked up shit would have to go down in order for that to happen, and so he just caressed her in silence trying to find the word to comfort her, but failed.

"I….I….I would kill him." He said truthfully. It may be misogamist or sexist, but the idea of his girl with some busta' made his skin crawl and blood boil. When they were broken up early on in their relationship and vowed to remain friends, a time before things got serious, before they had even had sex, Dom found Letty making out with some asshole and lost control. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, and then continued to then beat the boy to a pulp. Dom was big even back then due to sports, so it wasn't a fair fight, but he frankly did not give a fuck. Letty was pissed. She refused to talk to him or come around. Dom got into a bad argument with his dad. He hated disappointing him, something he feels he's been doing all his life. Every time he'd get caught running around in the streets doing stupid shit, his dad would give him this look as if to say, "Where did I go wrong with you", but he couldn't apologize when it came to Letty or his sister Mia. He knew he had fallen for her, but it wasn't until after this fight that he realized just how much he cared. He could only imagine how far he would be willing to go if he felt someone were to take his girl away now after they had been through so much.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't know if I love you." She looked away as she said this.

"What? You don't mean that." The panic in his voice was evident.

"I know I love who I thought you were, but I don't know if love this person." She motioned to him.

"Baby I haven't changed."

"The Dom I love wouldn't keep things from me, or act coldly towards me. The Dom I love wouldn't make me feel invisible in room full of people." She said sadly.

"I've just been stressed is all." He countered.

"And I haven't?"

"It's not the same Let, and you know it."

"Your right because I'm the one that has to take on your shit as well as my own."

"That's not true and you know it."

"I don't want to argue anymore."

"Then let's not." He pulled her to the bed a placed her under him as he kissed her tenderly. He was hoping to physically make up for what he could not verbally communicate. She didn't resist him like before. Perhaps she felt defeated; she herself did not know. When Dom touches her, the world just seems to stop. No one can make her feel like he can, and she hated herself for falling for him. She felt so pathetic and vulnerable, the two things she hated most about herself. It was unfair that her body only responded to him, yet his body responded to anything with tits and ass. He would beg to differ. After six years of knowing this woman he always came back for more. Dom couldn't get enough of her. She was his favorite person and could not see himself wanting someone else the way he wanted her. He was always insecure though he seldomly showed it. People think Dom doesn't like a lot of people, but its usually because they hit on Letty or his sister. He's like a pit-bull in that sense; very territorial. Letty likes this about him, especially if it led to rough sex afterwards. Sometimes she would even provoke it, or vice versa. But today wasn't about that bullshit. It was about making things right between the two of them.

As Dom undid her clothes and caressed her body he wanted to prove how much he needed and yearned for her. He was delicate, almost like their first time when she was only sixteen. Their kisses were slow and deliberate; their tongues wrestling with one another in a battle of possession. He would never admit this lovey-dovey shit to anyone including her, but her touch was irreplaceable. No one knew how she made his body feel. Butterflies to goose bumps; she knew just where to go and just what to do. She was custom made for him, and always felt just right. Her moans were always so soft, like she was trying to hold them back, but he knew better. He whispered in her ear softly, "I promise there's no one else."

"Ahi Papi, shut up your ruining it." He smiled into her neck.

"Yo se que tegusta cuando te trato asi. (I know you like it when I treat you like this)"

"fijate que me da igual. (actually I could give a shit)" She said cheekily.

"No seas asi mami. (don't be that way baby)"

"Callate, I can't focus." He chuckled as he moved inside her steadily, staring straight at her. She was so beautiful that he almost couldn't take it. Then again he thought that every time they did it.

"Baby, open your eyes." He pleaded, and as she did everything intensified. It was as if they were telepathically in synch at that point. "Fuck!" He groaned out, "Your so wet."

"Shit," she panted as he drove into her, "just like that, don't stop, just like that."

"You like that?" He said as he made his way into her more forcibly. She moaned a little louder as she held his face, and stared intently at him. "Tell me you like it." He demanded, but she didn't. She was too enthralled to fathom the words he was looking for.

"Uhh-" Was all that came out of her as she came hard practically shaking around him. He smiled to himself. He could be a cocky motherfucker sometimes. She rolled her eyes not wanting to give him too much credit. In her defense it had been about a week since they had last found themselves in this position, a lifetime where they were concerned.

"Come on mami, do it again." He cooed as he angled her hips to get deeper. She pushed him off and positions her self above him.

"Dom you talk to damn much."

"Nah, you like it." He chuckled as slapped her ass. "Come on girl, put on me, giddy-up." She giggled. Sometimes he was too ridiculous.

"You're so stupid." She moved faster over him and he grabbed at her hips. She couldn't deny that his body was turning her on as it tensed beneath her. Dom was quite the specimen, all over. She leaned in to kiss him, but his groan broke it. She could tell he was close. He grabbed her so hard she knew she would bruise, but she didn't mind. It felt good. Her body was on fire for him. Dom began gritting his teeth and panting hard. "Just let go." She coaxed.

"You first." He proposed

"Hmm, not yet." She said playfully.

"Fuck!" He accelerated his hip movements. "Fuck!" he growled again

"Dom-" She whimpered as she grabbed at him. He gave in loosing all control. He breathed deeply. Letty kissed him hard before demounting and lying beside him. He pulled her into him, and she cuddled into his side. She couldn't help it. She was still turned on and started suckling at his neck.

"Give me five minutes." She giggled as she settled beside him.

"Ok, take your time baby." She said as she patted his chest. He smiled. He couldn't describe how happy he felt to know she wasn't thinking of leaving anymore. They fell asleep like that, and wouldn't wake until that night when Vince came knocking about going to a party later that evening.


End file.
